The invention relates to vertical exhaust systems and exhaust water trap assemblies, including for heavy duty vehicles, such as trucks, tractors, off-road equipment, and the like which utilize a vertical exhaust system, for example in which the exhaust conduit extends vertically alongside the cab of the vehicle.